Love at First Sight
by GreyandTorres
Summary: This is AU, where Mark and Callie are a couple, and have baby Sofia, but Mark was never with Lexie and Arizona has never been at Seattle Grace. Callie then meets Arizona, and sparks seem to fly...


**Love at First Sight **

Callie's pager went off abruptly, to her disbelief.

"I never get any sleep anymore!" She said in an angry, groan-filled voice. She'd only just came home, and to be told she had to go straight back to the hospital was the worst thing ever. That was probably one of the worst things about being a doctor; they signed a 24 hour on call contract. Lucky for them!

"Unlucky babe! I'll be in at work soon too, but I'll take Sofia to work." The bristly sound of Mark's voice made the room tremor. The only good thing about Callie having to get up was the fact that she could see Mark's face. Although his hair may have just been greying, he was still as hot as ever and you could see his muscle even with his scrubs on. Callie always had to remind herself how lucky she was to have someone like Mark. Being married with a kid, I mean, life wasn't so bad after all.

Callie walked into the ER that morning clasping a large coffee. This was a necessity she couldn't get through the day without. No coffee means a very unhappy Callie. She rarely got sleep nowadays, with the fact she was back at work full time after having Sofia. Not to mention the fact that Sofia kept her up most nights too. Mark and Callie's sex life was flailing a little bit, and Callie definitely needed a good night out. Her usually shining dark Latino locks had needed a good cut. Callie needed some TLC. With coffee firmly placed in her hand, she walked to get her charts for the day. With a large sigh, she flicked through the patients charts.

"Hey, Callie, I've just had a guy come in with multiple wounds, you might want to look at his fractures" Said Meredith perkily.

"Um, okay I'll be with you in a bit..." Callie said this is an almost 'I can't be bothered leave me alone" sort of way. She loved her job, but today of all days just felt like anything would be annoying to do. Although all these thoughts were running through her head, she decided to get on with the day ahead of her instead of slouching across the table with a half empty coffee.

"Okay, this guy has multiple rib fractures and a badly dislocated knee... he's going to need surgery." Callie said this in her assertive 'I'm a doctor' voice. As a highly seen orthopaedic surgeon, no one argued with Callie Torres, and when she said something, no one questioned her. She really did know her stuff.

"Okay, but he's also ruptured his spleen, so I think I need to prep him for surgery first..." Meredith said swiftly but softly.

"Well, here's an idea, why don't we both just operate at the same time? It is possible as we're operating on different parts of the body and it's more of a nuisance having to book 2 surgeries for one person... so what do you say?" Callie said this in a nice way, but inside she was giving the look of 'If you don't agree with me I'll kick you in the face' kind of look.

"I suppose that would work, and it would save me time!" this was said by Meredith in a happy way which was followed by a beaming smile. After so much drama, Meredith actually really appreciated when a plan came together.

Just as they were scrubbing in, Callie made conversation with Meredith which somehow seemed to feel forced.

"So, Grey, how's life? How's little baby Bailey? You really have a perfect family now; I think a congratulation is in order!" Callie's attempt at making conversation was obviously not one of her strong points, but hey, you can't hate on a girl for trying, right?

"Haha, thanks Callie. You know, I never thought I'd have a happy ending in life, but now I find myself exactly where I want to be, in my work life and with my personal and family life. I'm finally 100% happy, and I've got Cristina as my person, so I can never really complain!" Meredith said this with a cheeky smile which was followed by an equally as cheeky wink. Meredith was being quirky. This truly stated how happy Meredith was with her life. Meredith and Callie finished scrubbing and entered the OR and put their rubber gloves on to start another surgery.

Callie was just closing up in surgery when Bokey passed on a message saying she was needed for a peds case. It seemed like a little boy had got a few nasty fractures. They said they needed Callie there as soon as possible. Callie adopted a strained look on her face, and Meredith saw this.

"Hey, Callie, why don't you let me close up? I mean I'm no ortho surgeon like you but I know how to stitch someone up. Go to where you need to be!" Meredith said this nicely, but forcefully. Callie nodded her head in appreciation for how nice Meredith was being. It got her off to a happier mood in the day. When you work with people well, it makes you pretty happy. Apart from the awkward altercation with Meredith while they were scrubbing in, she'd had a good day. Callie ripped off her scrubs, gloves and scrub cap and ran out the OR. This seemed like a pretty 911 case, and it was obviously a good enough case for Callie to be paged a dozen times about it. Callie was running to get to the case, but honestly she needed another coffee. Her borrowed energy from the last coffee she had had was wearing off. She needed more caffeine, and quick! She still proceeded to getting to the 911 call, but getting another coffee was definitely in her priorities.

Callie ran to peds, and on the way she was appreciating how cute all the babies were in the NICU. She could remember when Sofia was that small, and how fast she is now growing up. Callie didn't usually come down to peds that much, and everytime she went there she noticed something different. This time it was wallpaper that had been covered in cartoon characters. This really was kid orientated, Callie thought.

Not realising how much time she had spent getting to where she actually needed to be, she ran for the last part. From a distance she could notice a petite woman with blond curls. Who is that? Callie proceeded to the doorway, and the kid looked in pretty bad shape. Her eyes suddenly locked with the woman with blond, curly hair. Callie was mesmerized by her eyes and how much they stood out.

"Hey there! We have a tiny human in bad shape, quite a few broken bones, someone told me you were the kickass ortho surgeon to page so I did! Oh, and sorry, I'm Arizona Robbins, just transferred, and you are... Calliope Torres! Well, it's nice to meet you!"

Arizona read Callie's name off her lab coat, and the bouncy bubbly voice of Arizona's made Callie's body smile inside. Callie was truly struck by Arizona and her good looks. Everything about her just shined with happiness. Callie suddenly realised she hadn't actually said anything and was just impolitely looking at Arizona.

"Um, oh, yeah, hey sorry! It's nice to meet you too! I mean, it's good to have a decent peds surgeon around here! I don't know if you ever met him, but Dr Stark was a weirdo. Seriously. Anyway, let's get started on this 'tiny human'. I have to admit I've never heard that before. I really feel like you'll give this peds unit the push it needs. I'm glad to be working with you Arizona."

Callie said this in a provocative way, but not meaning to. Arizona continued to smile at Callie, and she looked like she never stopped smiling. She really was made for peds, Callie thought.

"Well, thank you, and I'm glad to be here! Seattle Grace really is a great hospital, and it looks like I've already made a friend."

Arizona said this with a cheeky wink. For some reason, Callie felt drawn in by it, and was more than interested in Arizona. Callie didn't know what she feeling right now, but her mood from the beginning of the day had suddenly gotten better.

"Hey, Callie, could you go and get his chart? I left it by reception. Thanks!"

Callie walked out the room, quietly, and confused. She was confused about why she got so happy in there, and she confused as to why she seemed to have an instant click with Arizona. It was almost like they'd met before...


End file.
